Konoha High! Part 1: The Twins
by Princess Muffinhead
Summary: AU. Ino Yamanaka and her twin brother Deidara are new to Konoha High. They both meet some interesting people and get involved in life changing events.Will they be able to survive the life of Konoha High? (Part 1 of Konoha High! series)
1. New Beginnings

**A/N Well, I was reading some fic yesterday and I had inspiration to start this lil' series. I stayed up last night just to finish this chapter. xD But I hope you like it And please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden. If I did, it would be all about Gaara and Deidara wouldn't have died.**

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

"Ino-chan! Deidara-kun! Get down here! You two need to be on time your first day!" Inoichi, their father, called. Ino finished looking at herself in her full-length mirror. She brushed her fingers through her bleach blonde hair, which was now in an adorable ponytail with a bobbing lock of hair covering her right eye, one last time. Then she dusted off her dark purple strapless dress with ruffles on the bottom. Listing off everything needed to look her best, she mentally checked off hair, make-up, and stylish clothing.

Her sky blue eyes overflowed with excitement. "My first day! Ohh, I wonder how many cute boys I'll see!" she squealed. She grabbed her lavender purse then walked down the stairs. "Where is your brother?" Inoichi asked. "It shouldn't take a man longer to get ready than a lady!"

"I'm coming! Un!" Deidara appeared at the top of the stairs. He wore his golden blond hair much like his sister does, except for a smaller ponytail and the rest of his hair down, plus his bang on the opposite side. Today he wore skinny jeans and a dark indigo t-shirt reading "Art is a Bang!" that he designed himself. "Deidara, son, are you wearing eyeliner?" Inoichi shook his head in shame. "What did I do to deserve such a feminine son..?"

"Bye, Dad!" Ino waved as they walked out the door. Their father muttered something, but neither of them could make sense of it. "So, do you know where our new school is, Deidara-kun?" Ino asked rocking back and forth on her heels. "I think so…We just need to walk another half mile or so un." He stated. Ino smiled. "Well, as long as I don't get all sweaty I'm fine."

They arrived with just enough time to make it to homeroom. Tsunade, the principal, walked them to Ebisu's classroom. "So, you two are twins, eh? Well, I'd almost say identical if it was possible between the two genders." Ino sighed. "Yeah we get that a lot." Tsunade opened the door and walked in. "Class! These are our newest students here at Konoha High! Make them welcomed, and DO NOT be rude!" She glared at one student in particular. He had lavender eyes that could kill and long, brunette hair that many girls were jealous of. Deidara noticed Tsunade's glare and stared the guy down. "Hmph." The boy ignored him as if he was too good to acknowledge Deidara. Tsunade walked out of the room and suddenly the class didn't seem as intimidating.

Ino yanked Deidara to her side. "Hi everyone! I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is my twin brother Deidara!" She gave a charming smile to everyone in the room. Someone whistled. 'Hottie!" the boy yelled. Ebisu freaked. "Sui-Suigetsu! You heard Lady Tsunade! Don't be rude!" The boy Suigetsu stood up and Ino then got a good look at him. He had white-blue hair and was wearing colorful shorts like swim trunks. In fact, it looked like he was going to go to the beach soon. Ino blushed. "I'm terribly sorry you two. Suigetsu likes to speak his opinion." Ebisu apologized. "It's not my opinion, it's the truth." Suigetsu mumbled.

"Go ahead and pick your seats." Ebisu motioned to the desks. Ino noticed two empty seats, but one was next to Suigetsu. "Thank you, Ebisu-sensei." She then walked over and sat next to the beach boy. Suigetsu blushed. Deidara followed his sister and sat down next to her and a sleeping boy. _Great_, he thought, resting his head in his hands.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Although it was short..it seems so much longer on paper! XD I'll definitely make the next chapter longer. Sooo please review! And also I want some ideas for who Deidara-kun should be paired with. I'm thinking...Tayuya. 8D**


	2. The Club?

**A/N Well, I think this chapter is really short,too. ^^; I don't mean to make them so short, I guess my handwriting is bigger than I thought. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden. If I did, It would be about Gaara and Deidara wouldn't have died.**

Chapter 2: The club…?

_Lunch-time, my favorite time to make new friends!_ Ino thought excitedly. She was almost skipping with joy. "Ugh…" Deidara groaned following behind her. "Pssst!" Deidara stopped then turned around. "Psssssst!" He heard it again. "Err-Ino, I'll be right back un." He walked the other way. "Huh? Oh, whatever." Ino continued on her way. Deidara walked until he heard the whisper, "Pssst! Over here!" He looked into classroom. There in the doorway was a boy with a strange orange mask covering his face. "Hi! Come in, come in." orange face motioned. Deidara sneaked into the room-and orange face closed and locked the door.

The room was filled with desks, but looked unused as a classroom. "What the heck?" Deidara questioned the boy. "Oi! Tobi is at your service." He bowed. "Uhm-what?" Deidara took a step back. "Tobi, that's not how you introduce yourself." A girl with dark blue hair and eyes to match appeared from seemingly nowhere. 'My name is Konan. Pleased to meet you, Deidara. Our leader isn't here today, but after talking to him about you he accepted our offer for you joining us." Deidara stared at her. "Join you guys in what un?" She shook her head. "Didn't you read the sign next to the door? We are the Art club. We like to call ourselves the Akatsuki." He pondered that for a moment. "What kinda art un?" She smiled. "Any kind really. Writing, sketching, paper meche, musical art-" she then held out a paper rose. "origami is my specialty." Tobi jumped out in front of Konan. "And Tobi's specialty is making masks! And recruiting new club members!" Konan rolled her eyes. "We can read your shirt. 'Art is a bang!'…? I've never heard that before."

"I designed the shirt myself. Plus, it's my uhm-catchphrase un. But my specialty is making clay sculptures." Deidara stated proudly. "Are there any other club members un?" He questioned, crossing his arms. "Sasori, who makes puppets. He's running a little late today, but he should be here any moment." Konan replied. "Hmmm….so just four un?" Tobi patted Deidara on the head. "Five if you join us, Deidara-sama!" _Deidara-sama? What is wrong with this guy?_ Deidara sat down in a desk and banged his head on the desk. "EHH?" Konan and Tobi exclaimed.

Just then there was a barrage of knocks on the door, what Deidara expected to be was their code. Tobi ran over to the door, unlocked it, and let a redheaded boy enter. Deidara looked up at him. The boy had shaggy red hair and dark brown eyes. He-like everyone else in the room wore skinny jeans and a pair of converse. Deidara noticed that the three official members standing in front of him all wore black hoodies with red clouds randomly placed all around. Konan wore a dark purple v-necked tee with a darker purple undershirt poking out to cover her cleavage. Tobi wore a bright neon orange t-shirt that matched his mask, and Sasori wore a rusty red t-shirt that had a picture of a scorpion on it. "Is this him?" Sasori asked in a tone that showed he really could care less. Tobi bounced up and down. "Yep! It's Deidara-sama!" Konan shook her head again. "Why are you calling him that?" she asked. "Ehh? Uhmm…It seems to fit him." He replied, scratching his head.

Sasori walked up to Deidara and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Deidara." They shook hands. _I think I'm gonna like this guy._He smiled. "Nice to meet you, too un." Sasori grabbed a matching hoodies out from his bag and handed it to Deidara. "Here. Now you are an official member." He said in the same uninterested tone. "Thanks un." Deidara pulled it on, now feeling glad he came to this new school. "Tobi is happy you are joining! Now Tobi isn't the newest member!" Tobi gave him an unexpected hug. "Augh!" He tried to pull away, but the boy was surprisingly strong. _I don't like this one._ Deidara grunted. Konan watched while hiding a smirk. _He's cute._Her eyes sparkled. Sasori watched from the sidelines, then opened his bag and pulled out a puppet in the making. He sat in a desk and started his work. "Tobi, let go of me un!" Deidara moaned.

**Sorry again that it so short! (Although it is longer than the last chapter!) I'll definitely make the next one longer, I promise. :) Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Some New People

**A/N: Soooo this chapter is the longest one. xD It's like 3 pages haha. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto/ Naruto Shippuuden. If I did, it'd be about Gaara and Deidara wouldn't have died.**

Chapter 3: Some New People

Ino skipped excitedly to the cafeteria. "Hey! New girl!" she stopped and turned around to see a fiery red head with matching red eyes and wearing classes marching her way. The girl wore tight jean shorts with rips everywhere and a plum tank top. "Yeah you! Back off Suigetsu! He's not your type, loser." Ino stared at the girl. "Oh really? And you are?" She shot back. The girl blushed, but yelled "No! We're just friends! I already have a hot boyfriend. You could never get anyone like him. Ever!" _No one ever tells me who I can and can't get!_ Outraged Ino yelled back "Oh sure. I've dated more hot guys than you've seen in you life. Show me this boyfriend and I'll tell you how lame he really is." The girl froze. Ino knew she hit the nail on the head. Exactly. No real boyfriend. She gave the shocked girl a smug smile and continued on her way to the cafeteria.

After getting her lunch, she saw a pink haired girl wave to her. She smiled and walked over to the girl's table. "Hi! You're Ino Yamanaka, right? I'm Sakura Haruno. Would you like to sit with us?" She smiled invitingly. Ino grinned. "Sure, if you guys don't mind." No one at the table disagreed so she sat down next to Sakura. Ino looked at everyone sitting around the table. Sakura wore some short-shorts decorated with jewels, and a light green spaghetti strap top that matched her sea green eyes. Her pink hair was cut to the top of her shoulders, so was relatively short compared to Ino's waist length girl sat on the other side of Sakura. She had raven colored hair that was just a few inches shorter than Ino's hair and lavender eyes that showed how compassionate the girl is. She wore jeans that were rolled up to her knee and a dark pink shirt that had a pocket on one side and her white undershirt underneath. _She looks really sweet._ Ino smiled at her. "Hello. I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuga. It's nice t-to meet you." The timid girl stuttered. "Hello, Hinata-chan." Ino cheerfully said then continued looking around the table.

Hinata sat by a boy who had dark, spiky hair, dark glasses, and a high collar so you couldn't see the bottom half of his face. His shirt had a picture of a beetle, making Ino frown. She hates all types of bugs. "Shino Aburame. He doesn't talk much. He'd rather be back in science class studying beetles." Sakura whispered into Ino's ear. "Uh-huh…" Ino murmured. _Weirdo._ Beside Bug Boy was an empty seat._Hmmm...Wonder who sits there…_Next to the empty seat was a boy who looked exhausted. Ino recognized him as the boy who Deidara had to sit by in homeroom. Shikamaru Nara was his name. Ino remembered hearing him snore all of class. _Lazy, but he's pretty cute._ She nodded her approval. Next to Lazy Butt was a blond boy who had bright blue eyes and seemed to have the type of personality Ino thought was annoying. His personality? Hyperactive dunce. Ino sweat-dropped. "Hiya, my name's Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and pranking people!" He gave a humongous grin. She gave him a nervous laugh_. I hope he stays away from me._ Last but not least was the girl sitting next to Ino. She looked pretty laid back and easy going. She had brunette hair with teal streaks that was about the same length as Hinata's hair and dark blue eyes that sparkled with happiness. She wore a sky blue flowy, long sleeved shirt that was tucked into a pair of shorts and fishnet leggings. Also, she had a strange necklace and matching bracelet. "Hey, I'm Mizuru Kimari! It's nice to meet you." She grinned. _My type of friend! _Ino giggled.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Ino exclaimed sincerely. Everyone seems nice. Then everyone continued their conversations from before Ino came over. She sneaked herself into the girls' conversation about nail polish while the boys talked about music. Ino glance over at another table and saw the red head from earlier. "Hey, who's that chick over there? She yelled at me earlier because her friend was hitting on me."Sakura looked over at the other table. "Oh her? Karin. She thinks she's all that. She tells everyone she has a boyfriend, but no one has ever seen the guy. Weird, huh?" Sakura replied and then took a bite of her sandwich."W-wait. She yelled at y-you?" Hinata asked sounding surprised. Ino nodded. "W-wow. You stood up to Karin?" Ino thought about it. "Yeah, guess I did." Mizuru laughed. "You stood up to her? Well, now I'm not the only one. I yelled at her for picking on Hinata-chan." Mizuru explained. "Maybe you could teach those two some comebacks." Sakura and Hinata both looked embarrassed and Hinata casting sideways glances at the blond named Naruto didn't help.

"Haha. I'll try. And uhhh-who are the other people sitting with Karin?" Ino questioned, still staring at the table. Sakura looked over again. "Hmm. The boy sitting next to her is Suigetsu. I heard he was flirting with you this morning." Ino gave a nervous giggle. "The boy next to him is Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin. He thinks he knows everything." Hinata blushed as everyone glanced at her."The girl with Neji all the time is TenTen, who's sitting beside him as usual. " Ino looked at a girl with brunette hair in chignons and noticed how happy she looked by the boy named Neji._Hmmm, he looks so familiar. Oh yeah! He's the one Deidara-kun told me about in homeroom!_ "TenTen doesn't look it, but she's one of our greatest sports stars in the school." Mizuru added. "Hmmm…" Ino wouldn't think the girl as the sporty type.

"Then the boy sitting next to TenTen is Rock Lee. He's had a major crush on me for awhile, but now way am I gonna date anyone with THAT haircut and THOSE bushy eyebrows!" Sakura stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Although he is pretty nice…" She thought out loud. 'He's our school's martial arts fanatic. Anything with fighting, he's there to see it or join in." Mizuru added to his bio."Uh-huh…" Ino murmured. "The dirty blonde next to him is Temari. She's sporty as well and is also Shika here's girlfriend." Sakura teased Shikamaru. "Girls are so troublesome…" He whispered to Naruto."And what about the boy next to her?" Ino asked eyeing the red head. "Oh, that's my boyfriend Gaara-kun. He's Temari and Kankuro's little brother. He sometimes comes off as uncaring, but he's really sweet once you get to know him." Mizuru said dreamily. "Kankuro?" Ino hadn't heard that name yet."He's not here today. He'd be over there with them. Although Temari does drag him over here with us sometimes. Troublesome girl…" Shikamaru explained. "Ok." Ino replied.

"And who's THAT?" Ino pointed to the boy sitting by Gaara."K-Kimimaro. He studies the h-human body and different diseases. He s-says he's going to c-college for orthopedics." Hinata replied. Ino stared at the strange boy. He had snow white hair and soft green eyes. _He looks sweet._Her cheeks turned a light pink. "Kimimaro is sick a lot. I think he wants to discover a medicine to help him recover completely." Sakura said thoughtfully, munching away at her cheetos. "And the last boy is Juugo. He's Kimimaro's best friend and you never see them apart." Mizuru stated after sipping her water.

"Mmhhmm. So why do they hang out with a witch like Karin?" Everyone stared at Ino. "Hmmm...Well we all used to be good friends until she came here last year. We all still talk, but Karin has changed them." Mizuru looked worried. "Hey Hinata-chan, where's Kiba?" Naruto randomly asked. Hinata looked surprised. "U-uhmm…h-he's at basketball practice r-right now, N-Naruto-kun." She blushed a deep red. _Hmmm…I wonder if Kiba is the one who sits in that seat._ Ino pondered while staring at the empty seat.

**Thanks for reading! Bahahaha, this is like double the other two chapters. LOL. I hope you continue reading. :) Maybe you'll find out who Ino will have a crush on, and what happened to Deidara and his "club"? OH! By the way, Mizuru is my O.C. hehehehe 83**


End file.
